


"Tell Me a Story"

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: Inspired by the fantastic song.  Sitting in the peacefulness of the Bag End garden, Frodo and Sam share a good book.





	"Tell Me a Story"

Frodo and Sam enjoy a good book in the peacefulness of the Bag End garden.  This companionable scene is not in the original text, but it sure seems appropriate. It was inspired by the the beautiful song of the same name from the LOTR musical. The flower language is as follows: Wisteria and daffodils for courage, primroses for love and protection, irises for the rainbow, forget-me-nots for remembrance, hyacinths for romance. The white butterflies indicate pure souls, the orange ones, happiness.


End file.
